


hetalia collection

by Undying_Love_for_you



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Random - Freeform, Smut, idk what i am doing most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undying_Love_for_you/pseuds/Undying_Love_for_you
Summary: Well that was some ending??I didn't know how to end this lol





	1. Heads Up

Okay, so I just want to start by saying this is my first fan fiction collection thing. This might be really bad and I am sorry about that. But I do hope you enjoy it some way.


	2. Remembering

~UsUk~

Ah...what happened? I thought as I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times and looked around. Where am I? I wondered.

"England!" a familiar voice called out.

I turned my head to the side. There I saw my younger myself. My eyes widened. What the hell is going on!? The younger me ran up to England.

"There you are America," England said as he opened his arms to America.

The younger me ran into England's embrace. He smiled at him. Then let go and held his hand.

"Let's go home," England said.

Then they walked away. In the blink of an eye the entire scenery had changed. I was now standing in our old house. Why this place? The little me than came and sat at the table. Then England came in with a plate of food. Don't eat that food . I thought. Yet younger me ate the terrible food happily.

"I love your cooking," little me said.

England only chuckled. I'll never say that again to England. Once again the scenery changed. I was now in the bedroom. Past England and me were now on the bed.

"Are you comfortable?"England asked.

"Yes,"I replied.

"Alright then. Let's count sheep so that we can fall asleep," he said.

"Okay,"I replied.

"One sheep,"we began together,"Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep..."

Then everything changed again. I found myself in a harbor.

"England! Please don't leave! You just got here,"small me cried.

"I'm sorry America. But I have to go. I'll be back before you know it,"England said with a sad smile.

Lies. Just lies. You always said the same thing. But then I waited forever for you to come back.

Once again everything changed. It changed to that day. The day that all we had fallen apart. The day I declared my independence.

England was on the ground crying and the Revolutionary me stood there watching him.

"You were so great," Revolutionary me started.

"Shut up!"I called out.

The other me looked up. He was staring straight at me.

"He cared for you. He loved you. But you threw it all away," he said to me.

"I know that,"I say quietly as I walk closer to him.

"What made you do it? Was it hate? Or the crave for power? Were you being greedy?" he asked,"Yes, he would leave for so long. But he loved you."

"I don't know what others would call what I did," I spoke.

"That one's simple, betrayal," he replied.

"Call it as you wish. But I did it because I didn't want to keep looking over his shoulder. I didn't want to stand behind him. I wanted to stand next to him," I say my voice cracking a bit.

"Just for that? Did you leave a great person just for that?" he questioned.

"No. That wasn't it. I left because I love him,"I say.

The other me laughed and said,"Is that so? He hates you now, do you realize? You caused him so much grief."

"You know nothing,"I say calmly,"He can hate me but I will keep on loving him."

Then everything went white.

I opened my eyes. I was in the conference room. Which was now empty. I saw England walk towards me.

"America the conference ended a bit ago," he started,"Please tell me you didn't sleep through it all...."

On he went saying that was rude or whatever. But I only looked anywhere but his face. Finally, I got up and hugged him. With that, he stopped talking and just stood there.   
"America are you okay?" he asked.

"England, I love you,"I whispered.

There was a pause.

"Do you love him as family or a lover?" he asked.

I chuckled and said,"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Is this a bad love confession?"I asked looking at him.

"No, just sudden?" he said more like asked,"But I love you too."

"Can I kiss you?"I asked.

His reply was by pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back.


	3. I Love You

~Spamoano~

Spain stood in front of Romano's house door. He was nervous. He had decided that today was the day. Today he would tell Romano how he felt about him. Spain took a deep breath and knocked the door. In what felt like an eternity Romano finally opened the door.

"What you doing here, tomato bastard?" Romano answered.

"Oh hola, Roma,"Spain said back nervously,"I came to tell you something."

Romano stared at him. Spain looks nervous. He thought. But he moved out of the way to let him pass. Once Spain entered the house, Romano leads him to the kitchen where he was making pasta.

"Okay, now tell what you wanted to say," he ordered.

"Oh...yeah," the elder began saying,"What I wanted to say...was..um..You know what!? Never mind! I should probably get going!"

"I don't fucking think so! You are going to tell me now!" Romano ordered.

"Why? It's not important," Spain said trying to sound calm. (But failing miserably).

"Spain you're acting weird. And that's not normal," Romano said seriously.

"I said it doesn't matter," Spain kept pressing on.

"Well if it doesn't then why are you being so nervous," replied the other," Just say it. If it's nothing then say it."

"I-I love you," he said.

There he had finally said it.   
Romano stood there in complete shock. Someone actually liked him? No! It was a lie! No one ever liked him!

"LIAR!" He screamed and punched the Spain in the face.

That took Spain by surprise.

"Why do you think I'm lying!?" he questioned.

"No one ever likes me," the younger replied.

"But I do," the older said softly.

Romano only shook his head and looked at the ground. Tears filling his eyes. He felt arms wrap around him. He looked up. His eyes meet beautiful green ones. Then he felt lips press against his. His eyes widened as he realized Spain was kissing him. But he didn't push away but kissed back instead.

"Ti Amo," Romano said when they pulled apart.

"Yo te Amo mas,"Spain replied.


	4. For My Brother

August 6, 1806

Holy Roman Empire stopped walking on this world. Although he was being cared for by Austria, I still got to meet him. Little by little I began to love the child. Then he died. And that hurt. It hurt so much. Why does everyone I love die? Why can't I die with them?

January 18,1871 

My life has became bright again. That was the day Germany was born. He was born out of a union between my brothers. Later my brothers chose my to look after him. And I was happy to. But before I got to meet him was told at secret I had to take to the grave. Though I didn't believe.

Then when I finally saw him, I realized that it was actually true. In a way it made me happier,but it also made me feel bad. I was to keep such a secret from him. But I had promised. Therefore I would say nothing.

When we finally spoke he asked me,"Do you want me to only call you Prussia?"

To which I replied,"No, can call me big brother."

"Big brother,"he had said,"Will you only call me Germany?"

I smiled at him,"Let's see. Your to the west of me... That's it! I'll call you west."

Then the small child smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. After that I lead him to my house. The trip felt longer than it should have. Yet I didn't mind. I liked his company. At times I caught him looking at me. Then he would turn and look elsewhere. 

From that day I knew that my life would be okay.

September 1,1939

War has broken lose. My little brother is in the midst of this war. Is this my fault? Did I go wrong somewhere? No,it's not my brother's fault. It is his fault. 

But what can we do? We as countries do as our boss say. That's even if it against what we think is right. 

I'll fight too. I'll fight to keep my brother safe.

December 7,1941

Japan has dropped bombs on Pearl Harbor. With this America joined the war. This is going to be bad for all of us. But especially for Japan.

August 6,1945

America has dropped an atomic bomb on Hiroshima, Japan. It was estimated that 80,000 people died on impact.

August 9,1945

America has bombed Japan again. This time it was Nagasaki. Another 40,000 people have died.

September 2,1945

Today the war ended. Finally after six years of fighting. I don't know if I should feel happy or very worried. Worried not for myself but for my brother. 

The Allies may be the 'good' people but they will still punish us terribly.

But we'll get through it. We've have been through many bad things. It'll be alright.

February 25,1947

Today, I stopped being the country of Prussia. Why? Because I took the fall. I took all the blame. I don't care anymore because I'm doing this for my baby brother. 

In this way, he will not suffer as much. I know he will feel guilty and sad, for the lack of better word,about this. But I'm doing this because I love him. I hope one day he'll understand.

I'm staying with Russia. He's not the best. He likes to torture me but I don't care. But not all days are the same. Sometimes I'm starved. Not saying that's any better. But at least no pain.

August 13,1961

A wall is being built. A wall that will separate my brother and I even more. I never thought they would do such a thing. 

Today Russia took me to where the wall is being built. While we were there from the other side I saw my brother. Our eyes looked on each other. I was happy to see him. It had been about sixteen years. He looked well cared of. Way better than me. That made me then happier. Yet I couldn't smile. How can I smile? Yes, I am happy. But they are building a wall to separate us. So I can't smile. At least not yet.

*time skip*

The wall has finally been completed. As of now I'm not allowed out of Russia's house. That is as long as I follow the rules. Which I do. Let's just say the conciseness are very bad. 

Every time I go to where the wall is. I can't get to close or I'll be shot. But I still stand at the limit. Even though I can't see to the other side, I feel like he's standing on the other side. And probably is. 

There are days were it all becomes to much. And I cry myself to sleep. Yes, me. The once awesome country of Prussia. But what else can I do? It's not like I can kill myself. I can't die. Not just because I'm immortal, in a sense, but because I have to live to see West again. 

Although I don't know if I can take it.

November 9,1989

I'm free! I'm free! I'm free from Russia! The wall! The pain! All of it! Simply free!

The wall has finally come down. This means I get to see West. Twenty-eight years. Twenty-eight years of not seeing him. Twenty-eight year of no speaking to each other.

I along with, many, many others, made my way to the wall. Along the way someone handed me a sledgehammer. By the time I got there many parts of the wall had been knock down. With so much joy, I helped all the others knock the wall down. After God knows how long, a medium sized section of the wall had been knocked down. Many people from both sides rushed to meet each other. I pushed my way to the other side. When I finally made I began to look around for West. Took me a while. But then there he was. He to was looking around.

"WEST!"I shouted as loud as I could.

He turned my direction. Still looking around. I jumped and waved my arms. It didn't take him long to finally see me.

"EAST!"he shouted back.

We both began run towards each other's direction. We meet half way. I hugged him tightly and began to cry. He hugged me back just as tight and cried as well. We stood there crying and hugging each other for what felt like hours. 

"I missed you so much,West" I said when we finally pulled away.

"I missed you too,"he said back with a smile.

"We'll be okay now," I say.


	5. Honesty

~DenNor~

I stood in front of the mirror. I held my gun to my head. All it takes is to pull the trigger. Nothing more. Nothing less. I thought to myself. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't do this. What about the others? I thought as I open my eyes. They wouldn't care if you died. In fact they would be happy that they finally got rid of you. A part of me said. I sighed and put the gun down. I'm not going to kill myself, just yet. I walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I put my gun back in it's place. After I did walked out of my room. Time to face the music. 

The morning went as always. It always started calm and fine and then we all started fighting each other. Well everyone but Finland, who just kept quite. The fighting ended when we all went to our rooms. But in this argument Norway told me to go kill myself. After that we went silent for a moment. For that silent moment Norway seemed to look like he regretted saying that. Yet I ignored that and went to my room. 

***

Dinner came and Denmark was still in his room. Norway went up to Denmark's door and knocked. But there was no reply. So he knocked again. Still no reply. 

"Denmark,"he called as he knocked.

Silence. 

Frustrated at not getting a reply he simply opened the door. Once he opened the door he was greeted by Denmark sitting on hi desk chair with a gun in his hand. Before Norway could say something Denmark spoke.

"You should be very careful with what say,"he said in a lifeless voice.

"I hope that you are not going to do what I think you are,"Norway said calmly.

The Norwegian man stepped forward.

"DON'T GET NEAR ME! I WILL SHOOT MYSELF!"screamed the Danish man.

The screaming made the three people downstairs rush upstairs. By the time the got to where the scream came from the normally cheery man was holding his gun to his temple and the normally emotionless man looking very concerned. The trio only stood there in disbelief. 

"We're all here,"said the Dane,"This is wonderful."

"Wha-"the Finish man started.

"I'm going to be very honest,"said Denmark,"You guys always insult me and I just pretend to rub it off. But all your insults hurt. Every day I wake up and say to myself Iit's all going to be better today'. I know I'm lying to myself because every day it is the same thing. You honestly think I would have just gotten used to it. But I haven't. Like I said I am going to be honest. Most of my pain is just thanks to Norway. Norway why must you always remind me I'm a failure? Or make fun of drinking problem? I always thought that drinking would just wash away this pain but it doesn't. This is my breaking point. I can't take it anymore! I want it to end. I want to be at peace."

By now the Danish man was crying but he continued talking.

"So, I can just kill myself. I mean you guys don't care, right? I can die and you will just continue to go on like I didn't exist. But I want you to remember me. I want you to remember me shooting myself."

"You stupid Dane!"shouted the Norwegian man,"You three leave!"

The other three left not knowing what to feel. Once they left Norway slammed the door shut and faced the Dane.

"If you're going to be honest so will I,"he spoke,"I know I say hurtful things. For that I apologize. Although it doesn't seem like that will help right now. I'm not good with feelings. But listen if you died my life would be pointless."

The Danish man just looked at him, tears still flowing. He didn't know how to feel about the last part. 

"I love you, Norge. But you always push me away,"he whispered.

"I do too,"Norway said softly.

"If you do. Then why?"

"Why make you think I hate you?"

"Yes."

"I...I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't want to believe what I feel. But please put gun down."

Slowly, Denmark put the gun down. He then stood up and looked at the other man, who looked back at him. The other man walked up to him. He gave the taller man a hug. The taller man hugged back. 

"Are we okay now?"asked the Norwegian.

"Yeah,"replied the other,"Wanna scare the others?"

"How?"

"Firing the gun."

"What will we shoot?"

"The ceiling."

"Sounds dumb but let's do it."

Denmark nodded and grabbed the gun. He looked back at Norway. Norway nodded back. The Danish man held the gun up to the ceiling. 

"1..2..3!"at three he fired the gun.

The three who had gone back downstairs heard the gun shot and rushed upstairs again. They slammed the door open to Denmark's room. The two in the room stared at the three outside of the room. After about a minute of intense staring Denmark burst out laughing. Which was the followed by Norway, surprisingly. The others only kept on staring at them. 

When all the laughing was over, the two explained what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was some ending??  
> I didn't know how to end this lol


	6. "You're drunk"

~PurCan~

I normally don't like to got to parties but I decided to attend this one. It's not like I wanted to it's just, my brother, Alfred, wouldn't shut up. So I said I would attend. 

That's how I ended up here. Sitting on a sofa next to my friend who is making out with his boyfriend. I just ignore it since they're both drunk. I'm got to get something to drink now. 

As I walked to the kitchen I saw a bunch of drunken people either making out or dancing like crazy. Finally, made it there. In the kitchen there was only one person. He was sitting on the counter. He had silvery hair and ruby colored eyes. His name was Gilbert. How do I kne that, you ask. Well I like him? Okay, who am I kidding!? Yes, I like this guy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Y-you waant a beer?"he slurred. As he held one out to me.

"Ah..no thank you,"I said quietly.

"Well then...more for me,"he replied with a smile.

He went on to drink his beer. And I went on to get a water bottle. 

"Matthew, right?"he asked.

"Yes. You actually know my name?"I ask feeling a bit uneasy.

"Your Alfred's twin brother,"he replied,"Alfred and I are friends."

"Oh I see,"I reply.

"I like you,"he said.

"W-what!?"I said as I almost choked with my water. 

"I said I like you,"he said,"Like I would totally marry. Have se-"

"You're drunk,"I said before he could finish his sentence.

At this point I was freaking out. He's drunk. He's drunk. Therefore he doesn't mean what he's saying.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I know how I feel,"he said back. 

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"I know I don't talk to you but hey. Do you know how nervous you begin to feel when close to the person you like? That's how I feel. Don't tell your brother but I became friends with him to get to you. Does that make my an asshole?" He continued talking.

All I could do was look at him and he looked back. He hoped off the counter and walked towards me. 

"Um..I-I-I like you too,"I said. My face like like it was on fire.

He smiled and inched closer to me. Then started leaning forward. 

"I think in going to throw up" he said holding on to me.   
"Vomit that way!" I say as I push him to the side.


	7. My Ship Rates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just felt like giving my opinion on some Hetalia ships. So sorry if I disagree with your favorite ship.

Gertia:  
Okay so I ship it. But it's not my most favorite ship. But the art is cute.  
My rate: 2/10

UsUk:  
I love this ship!! Like no joke. I am head over heels in love with this ship!  
My rate: 100/10 

FrUk:  
I slightly ship it.   
My rate: 4/10 

RusAme:  
I hate it so much! I am so sorry. But I hate this ship. It's just a big No for me.  
My rate: 0/10

Itacest:  
It's okay I guess.  
My rate: 5/10

Gremancest:  
I have no fu*king idea how I started shipping this. But I do. I don't know anything anymore!  
My rate: 10/10

PruCan:  
I like this ship. I find it cute and fluffy. I just like it.  
My rate: 9/10

RusPru:  
This one is also one I find cute. I like it. I need to find more fanfics for this one.  
My rate: 9/10

AmeriPan:  
(That's the right name right?) This one I find okay. I'm not to crazy about it.  
My rate: 4/10

SpaMano:  
I love it! I love it! Just like UsUk, I ship this one so hard!  
My rate: 100/10

PruAus:  
Like Germancest I have no idea why I like it. I just do.  
My rate: 9/10

HongIce:  
NO.  
My rate: 0/10

PruMano:  
I don't fully ship it. But I think that the fan art of it is cute and adorable.  
My rate: 8/10

DenSu/SuDen:  
Lego King and Queen was the first fanfic I ever read about this ship. I ened like this ship very much.  
My rate: 10/10

NedDen:  
I haven't seen much fan art or read many fanfics about it. But I think it's cool.  
My rate: 7/10

DenNor:  
With this one it's like but there's DenSu. Fu*k I don't know which one I ship most! Urgh! But I still think it's cute.  
My rate: 10/10

SuFin:  
Just like DenNor there is DenSu! Urgh! But yeah I ship it.  
My rate: 10/10


	8. "But we're brothers"

~Itacest~

"Ti amo more than a brother " Feliciano said.

Lovino stared blankly at his younger brother. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" He said back.

"Just what it means," replied the younger. 

"But we're brothers!"the elder exclaimed. 

"Does it really matter?" He asked innocently.

"...Well...,"spoke the other.

"Just join me in bed,"said the other.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you actually read this


	9. Unexpected

~DenSu~

Look Denmark would have been okay if his heart had chosen anyone to love. But him? Just why? I mean have you seen their history!? It's bad! Even so his heart chose him. 

Denmark didn't even notice he liked him. That was when he began to feel something every time he saw them together. 

And that's what lead us to this: one lonely, scandalous, drunken Danish man in a bar. Like really he was have a complete break down in the bar. The bartender asked him to leave but he refused. So he asked him the same question several times, until he got a wallet thrown at his face. There the bartender found a piece of paper with phone numbers on it. He called the first two on the list but they didn't answer. You know what they say third times a charm. When he called the third number he got an answer. He than proceed to explain the situation. 

After about fifteen minutes the man from the other side of the phone got to the bar. And of course it had to be him. When the Danish man saw hey began to loudly sob. As the other man got closer he picked his coat up and ran out the door. Leaving the other man and the bartender confused. Even so the other man followed him. They ran all the way to the Danish's man house. 

The other man caught up to him when he was trying to open the door to is house. 

"Den,"said the other man.

Denmark fell to the floor crying. He himself didn't even know at this point, why he was crying. But still he controlled himself.

"Yes,"he said very quietly.

"What's wrong with you?"the other asked softly.

"Everything,"he replied,"Can you get me in my house?"

They other just nodded and opened the door. The Danish man just crawled in his house. Leaving his companion confused. 

Once inside they sat down on the chairs. By now the Danish man was a bit more sober. 

"So..."he began.

"What happened to you?"the other asked.

"I don't know. Sev can you say you hate me?"he asked.

Swedish man looked at his Danish friend. Hate him? Don't get him wrong he was annoying, but he didn't hate him.

"I don't hate you,Den,"Sweden said.

"Why not!? I need you to hate me!"

"Why?"

"I just need you to. Because that way I can stop loving you!"

The Swede only looked at the Dane. Although on the outside he showed no emotion. But on the inside he was completely shocked. The Dane had tears in his eyes.

"Den...I.. I like you too?"he replied.


	10. "Kill Me"

~RusPru~

At first I chased him because I hated him. I wanted to crush him. Show everyone how awsome I was (more like am). 

But then it changed. I didn't want to crush him. I wanted to love him. I did love him. 

Then end of WWII was not the best time for me. I had to live with him. I was a little happy about that but mostly scared of the horrible things that would await me. 

************************  
I just lay in the cold floor of the basement I was kept in. My entire body ached from all the beatings. Tears flowed from my face to the floor. 

I heard foot steps. They got closer and closer. Finally they stopped in front of me. 

"I'm going to beat you up now, da?"he spoke.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away. At this point I didn't bother to fight. I just let him darg me away. We made it to the back wall of the basement. There he had several torturing devices. 

"Kill me,"I whispered very quietly.

"You say something?"he asked.

"Kill me," I repeated a bit louder this time.

"What would be the fun in that?"he asked.

"Please kill me,"I said,"I want to die. I prefer to die than keep this going."

"If you don't like it. Why not say so?" He asked

"I did but you don't listen to me,"I reply.

He looks at me. He doesn't say anything. He just picks me up bridal style and begins walking to the basement doors. I don't say anything out of fear and confusion. Once we get to the door he opens it. And continues walking. 

Finally we reach a bedroom. Inside the bedroom he but me down on the bed. 

He turns to leave but says,"I won't kill you,da?" Then he just leaves.

I lay in the bed and wondered why he brought me here and why he won't kill me. Then I fell asleep.

*******  
When I woke up I found him in the room. I looked at him but said nothing. 

"Are you going to say something or just stare,"he said.

I looked away,briefly. I didn't say anything for awhile. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" I finally asked.

"Because I love you. I only torture because that's what I was ordered to do,"he replied.

I can only look at him. I could barely process the first part. He loves me? I thought to myself. 

"You love me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Da,"he replied


	11. 9/11

Today when I woke, I saw America looking at the ceiling. Then he turned his head to face the window of our room. He had a far away look.

"America,"I called softly.

"Yes, babe?"he replied softly as well.

He turned to face me and smile gently. But I could tell he was feeling sad. Only on this day. Only on this day is he ever quite and distant. But I understand. Today, fifteen years ago, was the most tragic day in his history.

I moved closer to him and hugged him. He hugged back. His shoulders started moving a little. That only ment he was crying. I just held him. What else could I do? There isn't much I can say.

"America,"I called softly again.

"Why?"he asked in a cracking voice,"Why couldn't I save them? Why did I freeze? I only stood there. Only watched form afar. I couldn't save them. I don't know why o call myself a hero. I couldn't even save my own people."

"I know this is a harsh thing to say, but things happen. And we can't do anything to stop them. The only thing we can do is watch. It's not because we're scared but because we are horrified of what's in front of us,"I replied gently, while rubbing his back.

America sighed sorrowfully. He turned on his back again and stared at the ceiling again. Today is a terrible day. Every year on this day is a terrible day. But my people moved on. Then so can I. But I will never forget, just like they won't forget. America thought to himself. He then turned back to his beloved, England.

"Do you want breakfast?"he asked.

"Sure,"he replied with a gentle smile.


	12. Questions

Fuck. That's all I have to say. Fuck. Why, you may ask. Well I have a crush on my best friend. I don't even know if he's gay! I didn't know I was gay! Fuck it all!

How did I realize? Well I guess, I began to take notice I liked him when my thoughts began lead to him. Then my little brother came out to me and told me he was dating this one German kid. He also went on telling me the whole story of how tit came to be. And that helped me understand my own feelings.

Will I tell? I don't fucking know. Yes? No? Maybe? I seriously don't know.   
(Italy: You should tell him!  
Romano: GET OUT! THIS IS MY STORY!!) I probably not gonna tell him.

He's walking towards me, why?   
"Hey, Romano,"he says so cheerfully.

I am glaring at him.

"I wanted to tell you something,"he say, a bit nervously.

Wait nervously?

"I....I like you," he let's out.

"Lie,"I say as I turn around and walk away.

He's following me.

I'm walking faster now. Oh God so is he.

I'm sprinting now! He's still following me!

Oh my god! I think I lost him. I'm hiding in a stall by the way.

"Lovino, I know your in the stall,"he say.

FUCK!!


	13. Are we dating?

Are we dating? I mean during school we are all touchy touchy. But I think that's how we get along.

Everyday I wait for him before I get lunch. Once I see him I hold my hand out to him. Hr takes my hand and we go get lunch. Then we eat as we wait for the rest of lir friends. Then when we're all together we go to a table. While everyone is having a conversation, we our own conversation. He talks to me about his video games and comics he's reading.

Yesterday day one of our friends told us that we look like a couple. Which made me blush. But we continued our conversation. He also asked me of I wanted to spend the night at his house on Saturday. I agreed. We had dinner together and played video games (that I didn't want to play). We then slept in the same air mattress. We woke up the next day and had breakfast together. Then I went home. He also called it a date.

So are we dating or not?


	14. My job & an old lover

__

My job. It's a good job. A sin filled job. I don't even remember why I took this job. But I don't regret it much. At least not anymore. What's my job you ask? I'm what you call a streetwalker, night entertainer, or simply a prostitute.

I was nineteen when I took this job. I was living on the streets. That day I was outside a convenience store, when a drunken man came up to me. He told me to come with him and that he would pay me. And hey, when you live in the streets you do anything for money.

Since then I've been doing the same job. That makes it five years. At first it was shameful but after time you just get used to it. To be a prostitute means to give up your pride. If you ant me to be honest I've become pretty shameless about this job of mine.

Well so I thought. That was till I ran into an ex lover. He was such a good person with me. We meet in our high school years. At first I didn't like him. He was way to cheery for my liking. Even though we both had emerald eyes, his seemed to shine brighter. Many girls liked him. I understood them. He had a beautiful smile, tanned skin, bright eyes, all around handsome man. And out of anyone he could have he chose me. Speaking honestly, I loved my time spent with him. But we broke up because he was going back to his country for college. I never thought I'd see him again.

But there he was standing on the other side of the street. His eyes were on me and mine on his. As quickly as he could he made his way towards me.

"Arthur,"he simply said.

"Antonio,"I said back.

"Long time no see,"he said with a small smile.

"Indeed it has,"I replied.

He looked at me for moment. Then he smiled.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?"he asked.

"Sure,"I answered.

We walked for awhile before we got to the cafe. We ordered than we sat at a table next to a window.

"So...How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. How about you? Thought you had gone back to Spain,"I said.

"I've been good to. I did go back to Spain. But I returned about a year ago. I came looking for you. I went to your parents' house. They said that you left and that you got a shameful job," he explained.

"Shameful, yea? I guess you can call being a prostitute shameful,"I say bitterly.

"A prostitute?"he asks face full of surprise.

"Yea. No better job than that,no?"I ask.

"But you could have done something else. Arthur you could have been a writer. You had potential to be one," he says back.

"Key word is _had_. But life doesn't ever go as planed," U reply sadly.

"You know I didn't want to break up. I wanted ti stay by you. But I was moving away. I thought a long distance relationship would be bothersome for you. So I decide to break up," he spoke.

"How can you say this to me now? Why years later?" I ask him as I feel my eyes fill with tears.

"Please don't cry," he says softly,"I just want you to be okay and happy. Will you still take me back? Then though it's been five years."

Tears start falling down my face. Take him back? I never stopped loving him. Of course I will.

"Yes,"I say with teary eyes and a smile.


	15. A cycle that never ends

How could it be? He was the strongest. Yet here he is. Here I am. Here _we_ are.  I'm holding him in my arms, as he bleeds out. I can't help but let tears flow down my face.  He only smiles at me. 

"Hey, don't cry," he says softly, wiping my tears away.

"How...how can..I not...cry,"I say trying not to sob.

"You know, it doesn't matter if I die. It doesn't matter if I disappear. Because every time I come back, I will find you and fall in love with you all over again. A cycle that will never end," he said gently and with a smile. 

With that he slipped away.

***********  
It has been ten years since then. His country has rebuilt itself. But I have not seen him. I can't say I haven't missed him because that would make me a lair. My days are just me alone in home. Isolated form everyone. They way I used to be.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Someone's calling me. I looked at my phone, it was Arthur. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Um..hello Japan,"he said from the other side."I was wondering if maybe I could vist you?"

For a moment I didn't say anything. I don't really want a visitor but I don't wish to always be lonely. "If you want to than you can."

"Alright, I'm heading over tomorrow morning,"he replied."See you soon."

"See you,"I said than hung up.

It was in the late afternoon that there was a knock on my door. I went to answer. On the other side I heard whispering. Then another knock. I opened the door. There stood England. England and someone else.

"Hey, behave properly. Plus you're the one that asked to come,"he said softly.

"I know,"said a fairly familiar voice.

Then form behind England appeared as young America. I heart stopped for a moment. There he was. The one I fell in love with. Well a younger version but still him.

"You look the same as in my dreams,"he spoke. Taking me out of my thoughts.

"Do I?" I questioned.

He nodded and smiled his beautiful smile.

"I will be leaving," said England.

"But England-"America started.

"I only said I'd bring you here," he said before he began walking away.

"Um...c'mon in?"I said. More like asked.

"Yay,"was his reply.

We walked in to my living room. I sat him down and went to make tea. When I came back he was humming and looking around.

"Tea's ready,"I said.

I served us two tea cups. He kept on smiling at me.

"He liked this,"America spoke.

"He?" I asked confused.

"The past me. I get his memories in my dreams. He liked being with you. He also made a promise,"he explained."It was to always love you. To chose you every time. But I don't know if I can."

"Oh,"was all I could say.

"But I will try! So please don't be sad! I want to know you the way he knew you. So will you let me?" He asked.

"....of course,"I said with a smile.

I smile I hid for ten years.


End file.
